The Sweetest Love
by Jiggysenshi07
Summary: This is a romance story about the marraige of Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Terada. Takes place 8 years from end of the series. Please R


The sweetest love  
  
This is my first attempt at a serious love story. It involves Rika's marragie to Mr.Terada. If you hate the age gap, and hate their relationship entirely, why the heck did you click this story? I don't know when their will be cussing, because I'm just making this up as I go along, so work with me here. REMEMBER: This is my FIRST cardcapture sakura story, and my first serious romance, so cut me some slack. This is in the POV of Rika.  
  
Well, it all started from the first day of school, I guess. Isn't that where everyone's first love begins, at school? Well, because our relationship was so unimaginable, I guess it's kind of hard to believe that we have made it this far. When I told all of my friends, some were in complete shock. They had never suspected that my boyfriend was him. But some had known the entire time, and had said nothing. I am now grateful for our meeting. Now that I am older it has occurred to me that Fate played a main part in this play of love. I will be eternally grateful to God for answering my prayers of love. At first all I was to him was "Ms. Sasaki of class 1-B" But In a few days I will be "Mrs. Yoshiyuki Terada".  
  
"Come on, were going to be late!" "I know I'm coming." Today Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend, and I are going to pick out a wedding dress for me in Tokyo. We are both 18 years old, and we graduated High School just a month ago. Unfortunately after we finished Junior High, I had to move, so I didn't get to see everyone ever again. But I held their memories in my heart the entire time I was gone. There is one thing that I will never forget, Li and Sakura's relationship. She and Li have been together for as long as I can remember. Li was originally from Hong Kong, and moved here permenatly to be with Sakura. * Sigh* that's so romantic. Anyway, I have just found out that Sakura is a magic user. She uses cards called Sakura Cards. She was always leaving school, and strange things always happened about 8 years ago, but now I know the reason so we can now go on living. "Rika, were almost there. It's just a couple more blocks away." "Alright, but do you have to drive so fast, my head's spinning?" "Well 'Hidoi Inochi' ('Princess life', I hope that's the translation) isn't the most easiest place to make a reservation for dress fittings, you know. And besides, I have to go back home and make Syaoran dinner tonight." Sakura smiled and blushed when she said Li's name. I've noticed that she always does this. She must really be in love. We finally arrived at the wedding dress 'palace'. I call it a palace because it was so elegant and large. I knew Tokyo was nice, but I had never imagined this nice. It was a large 3-story house. The outside was white brick that looked like snow had fall on the building and never melted. At the very top of the 'palace' was a large golden dome with a moon and sun swinging around on the top. The outside also had bushes that were cut to resemble doves, swans, dolphins; any animal that was beautiful that you could name was there. We drove up to a gate and Sakura pressed a button. "Welcome to Hidoi Inochi, the heaven on earth for brides-to-be. Please state your business." "Kinomoto and Terada's wedding dress fitting." "Oh yes, Ms. Kinomoto, the others are waiting inside for you. Please excuse my rude behavior." "It's alright, you weren't rude at all." Sakura has become quite famous ever since everyone found out that she was a master magician. People are always kind to her. It's always nice to have friends in high places. ^_^ we drove up the large pathway and parked beside 3 other cars. "Well, it looks like everyone else is here already." "Who all is here?" I asked. "You'll see." We went inside the massive golden double doors. The waiting hall was beautiful. There was a large crystal chandler at the top, and encircling it were small versions. To the right was a twisted staircase. The steps were transparent, and the handles were gold. There were flowers of every color under the sun. Pink, Purple, Blue, you name it. I twirled around on the clear marble floors, admiring everything. A woman in a blue Chinese dress with black hair tied up in a bun said, "Ladies, welcome. Please come this way. Your party is waiting for you." We followed the woman. Each room we passed by the doors was closed. I wanted to see more of the place, but we soon arrived at our destination. "Welcome to paradise ladies." The woman opened the door, and saw the most elegant room I have ever laid eyes upon. It looked like the size of a ballroom. The ceiling was transparent, so you could see the beautiful sky. There was an indoor water fountain in the center of the room. There were soft couches and chairs surrounding each of the enormous buffet tables. The buffet's themselves had the right mixture of health food, and tantalizing sweets. And there, sitting down was my greatest shock of all, all of my friends. Chiharu, Naoko, Meilin, Eriol, and even Yamazaki. Everyone was there, to help me! "You guys, you all came! I'm so happy!" Everyone went to me and gave me hugs and congratulated me on my engagement. I'm glad that I have the support of my friends, or I would have no life at all. My friends are my world, always have, always will.  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please R&R, BUT NO FLAMES! (If you know what Mr. Terada's age is, please write that in you review. I have been searching for it, but can't find it. Thanks in advance. ) 


End file.
